When Dawn Approaches
by LiShang
Summary: Naru woke up at almost 3 in the morning. Since he had nothing better to do, he planned to go to the base and watch the monitors with Lin. That is, until he saw Mai. May be OOC.


Naru woke up. He checked the clock on the side of his bed and it read _2:50 a.m._ Naru rubbed his temples and rose from his bed. It would be best if helped Lin watch the monitors just in case something unusual happens. He was about to head out of the base when he noticed that Mai was uncovered, her blankets already on the floor.

Naru smiled upon seeing Mai. Her assistant could be so clumsy and cute at the same time. Chuckling to himself, Naru picked up the blankets and covered her. He sat down on her bed and stared at her.

Mai was beautiful. Very beautiful. Breath-taking even. She had changed dramatically over the past few years, physically and mentally—though she could still be stupid at times. But all in all, Mai had matured into a very fine lady.

Naru just sat down there. Doing nothing but stare at her. Though his face was as stoic as ever, his eyes held a passionate gaze.

Naru closed his eyes and leaned into Mai's sleeping figure. He placed his nose at the side of her cheek and started nuzzling it—so carefully so that she won't wake up.

Mai's sweet scent filled Naru's nose and he groaned. How can her smell affect her so much? Unconsciously, he started trailing his nose up and down her cheek, inhaling her pleasant smell.

However, he stared trailing downwards more than necessary that his face found her neck. Now, Naru was drowning in Mai. His imagination started running wild—mental images of him and his assistant doing …naughty things filled up his mind. His lower region suddenly stirred with what he was doing.

"Shit", he cursed under his breath. He wanted to pull away now and start walking to the monitors like nothing but her couldn't. He didn't want to.

' _Damn.'_

Why does he lose his composure around Mai?

Naru raised his head and looked up at Mai's sleeping face. It was so peaceful and innocent. His eyes trailed down to her eyes, to her nose, mouth and once again, down her neck. The milky skin looked as if it was inviting him.

He wondered how she would taste like. Before he could comprehend anything logical, he flicked his tongue out and licked Mai's skin. Mai moaned at the contact but she didn't wake up. Naru took this as a go sign to continue whatever he was doing. He licked her over and over again. Her taste was so addictive that Naru didn't want to stop.

Not contented with just licking, Naru started nipping; sucking it as well later on. He continued to do it until a reddish bruise appeared on it. This wasn't good. Naru stood up, exiting the room quickly and headed to the base. With what he just did, he was sure that he couldn't be able to sleep again.

Naru was relieved that Mai didn't wake up in the midst of what he was doing. If she did, it would be very bad. He was also thankful that he didn't have a _very_ _hard_ problem. That would be worst.

Lin noticed Naru enter the base but seemed to be out of his usual self. He stared at him under scrutiny. Naru, who finally noticed Lin staring, raised a brow at him. Lin only shook his head and continued to watch over the monitors. Without a word, Naru sat beside him.

* * *

When Mai woke up the next morning, she spent a lot of minutes in the bathroom. She was wondering what on earth and where on earth did she get the mark on her neck.

' _Insect bite?'_

There was a knock on the door and Ayako entered. Curious with what Mai was busy doing, she walked closer to her and lifted the hand that was placed on her neck.

Ayako blushed upon seeing the mark. If she wasn't wrong, that was a…?!

Upon seeing Ayako blush, Mai shot her a questioning look. Ayako quickly waved her hand in front of Mai. Tainting her purity and innocence would be totally unacceptable. "Nothing, nothing. Use this band aid."

"Thanks, Ayako. By the way, do you know where I got this? When I woke up, it was already here."

"Not sure. An insect bite, maybe?"

Mai only nodded and Ayako left the room. When she was out, she thought hard where Mai got the _bite._ Yasu, Bou-san and John were staying in the other room. It was only her, Mai and Naru staying together in the same room. It couldn't be her. But it couldn't be Naru as well, watching the monitors at dawn.

Ayako sighed. That was just probably an insect bite. Maybe she was just overthinking things.

* * *

The door opened and the scent of tea filled the room. Naru smiled to himself. It was Mai.

"Here's your tea, Naru."

Naru looked up and saw Mai's smiling face. Then, his eyes landed on his neck, specifically the band aided part of her neck.

"What's with the band aid?"

"Oh this?" Mai placed a hand on her neck, "An insect bite. It kinda looks awkward to look at so I put a band aid."

Naru couldn't help but smirk. So it was _that_. "Maybe you should watch out from insects, Mai."

"Yeah. I probably should. I don't want them biting every inch of my body. Well then, later." Mai skidded out of the room while Naru leaned back on his chair, smiling contentedly.

Suddenly, a snicker was heard from the other side of the room. Standing beside the door which was connected to the room he was sleeping in, Naru's Chinese assistant has a very annoying smile on his face.

Naru inwardly groaned. Crap. He forgot all about Lin.

"Mai should really be careful of _insects_ lurking around her."

"Shut up, Lin."


End file.
